Moving out
by MajselajseL
Summary: Madara and Hashirama decides on taking a drastic step with their relationship, but just how will their younger brothers' take it? HASHIMADA Fluff and TOBIIZU Fluff. Oneshot. Reviews are appriciated!


"Madara…" Hashirama began slowly a quiet afternoon, as he sat all cuddled up on the couch with his Uchiha placed on his lap. Madara glanced up at him out from the corner of his eye.

"Hn?"

"I've been thinking…" The grip on the Uchiha's waist tightened.

"Hn?"

"What do you think of the idea of –" Madara gasped, disappearing into shock.

**Five seconds later**

"_**?" **_

"Calm down, 'Dara. There's no need to freak… Easy! _Breathe_!"

-Next day-

"See ya later, Tobi!" Izuna waved after receiving his goodbye-kiss from his sexy boyfriend. He then entered the door to his and Madara's shared apartment, smiling big time.

"Izu? Is that you?" Madara's voice rang from the other end of the room.

"Hai!" Izuna smiled, as he removed his shoes and walked into the living room. His smiled fell though when he noticed his brother's gloomy yet serious face. "… What's wrong, Aniki…?"

"… Sit down, please. We need to talk." Izuna frowned worriedly, doing as "ordered".

"… What's this about?"

"….."

"….?"

"… I'm moving out…" Izuna blinked confused, not getting why _they_ had to.

"Why…? What's the problem?" Madara didn't answer. Izuna blinked again, but this time he felt nausea grow deep in his stomach.

"… When… When you say "I"? … D-do you mean…?"

"… Yes. I'm moving out." the older Uchiha mumbled quietly, not looking at the younger man.

"…. Why…? Why would you do such a thing…?" Izuna whined, not understanding what he had done wrong to deserve such a punishment. "… What… What did I do…?" Madara looked surprised at him.

"You? You did nothing! It's not because of you!" Izuna looked up at him with sorrow in the eyes.

"Then… why…?" Madara breathed in sharply. The truth could be hard sometimes…

"I'm moving in with Hashirama…" Izuna blinked once again.

"Oh… Well, that explains everything then…"

"Hn?"

"That's… that's great! Really!"

"Hn?" Madara didn't believe his ears.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"R… Really?"

"Hai! Of course!" Madara looked surprised at him.

"… So, you're not angry with me? You're okay with it?" Izuna shook his head, smiling.

"No, of course not! I'm upset, all right, but it was going to happen sometime anyways. Just faster than I expected…" Madara said nothing, but then suddenly hugged his brother tightly. Izuna's eyes widened in surprise. "A-Aniki…?"

"You're the best, Izu…" Izuna smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course, Aniki… Now, let's start packing, ne?"

"Hn."

-Next day with Tobirama-

"I see…" Tobirama sighed, glancing worriedly at his boyfriend, who happened to lie on his bed with a lost aura around him, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hn…"

"… You don't seem too happy about it…" Izuna sighed, turning onto his side.

"Not about the; my-brother-moves-out-part, no…"

"… Are you afraid to feel lonely?"

"…" Izuna shook his head. "No, that's not it… well… maybe, a bit… but it's not the main problem." Tobirama frowned somehow disappointingly. Izuna then realized there was a hidden message in between lines. "Why?"

The Senju smiled, and grasped a hold of his boyfriend's black locks, stroking it tenderly.

"Because…"

"Hn?"

**Ten seconds later**

"**Oh… my… GOD!" **Tobirama frowned at his boyfriend's outburst.

"So… what do you say?" Izuna smiled big time.

"**Hell yes!" **

-At the Uchiha mansion-

"Ugh…" Madara grunted annoyed, as he once again closed at box filled with his belongings and put it on top of another. "When the hell are we done with this shit?" Hashirama sighed, mirroring the Uchiha's actions.

"Packing does take quite some time…"

"This is getting ridiculous…"

"There's nothing to do about it, 'Dara… We just have to keep packing, and the faster, the better."

"Urgh…" Madara snorted in disgust, but continued working nonetheless. Hashirama eyed him for a second, wondering exactly _what _was pestering him and what he could do to lighten his raven's mood. Madara noticed his look. "… What?"

"… Nothing." Hashirama smiled, shaking his head. "I'll go make us some lunch." Madara blinked suspiciously, but let it go nonetheless.

"Fine, whatever." With that muttered, he returned to the important matters, but snapped to attention at the sound of familiar footsteps a few minutes later. "Izuna?" he called, as said person stepped into the room.

"I need to talk with you, Aniki."

"Hn?"

"Well…"

**Fifth teen seconds later**

"Abso-fucking-lutely _**NOT**_!"

"B-but, Aniki…!"

"No."

"B-but…"

"No!"

"Aniki…!"

"No! I'm not going to let _that _Senju touch my baby brother 24/7!"

"… Hn...!"

"… No."

"What's the shouting all about?" Hashirama asked, stepping into the room.

"Your brother wishes to move in with mine!" Madara snapped. The Senju looked surprised at him, but then smiled.

"That's great." Madara scowled.

"_No_."

"Huh?"

"Letting your brother touch mine 24/7 is a no go! It's not going to happen!"

"'Dara…"

"_No_! It's not going to happen!"

"Then…" Izuna frowned, staring down at the floor with a thoughtful look on his face. "Then you're not moving!" The older men looked dumbfounded at him.

"Huh?"

"You're not moving!" Izuna yelled again, as he ran to Madara room and began opening the boxes, spreading their content out on the floor. "You're staying!"

"What? You don't decide that!" Madara snapped. Izuna scowled shortly, but then returned "working".

"I don't care! You're staying!"

"Izuna…!" Madara growled, grabbing the younger Uchiha's left wrist. Izuna looked surprised up at him. "It's my choice!"

"…"

"I'm sorry… but that's how it goes!" Izuna's glance hardened.

"No! _I_ decide! And I tell you _stay_, so stay!"

"… I ca –"

"_I don't care_!" Izuna yelled, before continuing with the unpacking once again. Madara growled deep in his throat, but then he started packing the thrown clothes back down into their rightful box again. "Hey, don't do that! Stop! Aniki…! _Stop_!"

-Meanwhile back in the living room-

"What the hell are they doing…?" Hashirama asked no one in particular, as he checked the clock on his arm-watch. Tobirama blinked. He hadn't been able to reach his boyfriend through the cellphone and had then decided to check if he still lived.

"Where exactly _are_ they?"

**BANG**

**SLAM**

**BONK **

**BONK **

**SLAM**

"Izuna! _Izuna_…! Dammit, brat! Give back that damn box!" Madara yelled, as he ran after his brother into the living room, high on his feet. "I need to pack!"

"No! 'Cause you're _not_ moving!"

"Izuna!"

"No!"

Both Senju brothers raised an eyebrow.

"How's the packing going, 'Dara?" Hashirama then finally asked, as he watched his Uchiha chase his brother around their kitchen table again, and again, and again.

"Just dandy…" Madara replied dryly.

"Yeah, Aniki's not moving!"

The Senju brothers exchanged glances.

"What…?" Tobirama asked confused.

"Aniki's not moving, Tobi!"

"… Why? What about our plans…?"

"They're cancelled!" Madara snapped. Tobirama blinked yet again, but then slowly started to realize the situation.

"Why…?" The Uchiha turned and scowled at him.

"None of your business Senju! It's just not going to happen!" Hashirama shook his head at the Uchiha's stubbornness.

"He's (Izuna) eighteen, 'Dara… He can take care -"

"Exactly! He's only eighteen!" Izuna pouted and was about to protest, but Tobirama was few seconds faster.

"… I don't think it's a good idea either…" he muttered quietly.

You could have heard a pin drop.

"… What…..…?" Izuna asked breathlessly upset and confused.

"_What_?" Madara snapped. How dared he…!

"… Tobi!" Hashirama "demanded" surprised.

"H-how… _**How dare you**_!" Madara yelled/screamed, as he grabbed a hold on Tobirama's shirt, bringing him face to face. "How can you do that to my brother? Explain yourself; _now_!" Tobirama gulped at first nervously, but remembering his boyfriend and brother were with them gave new courage.

"Well… Watching you and Izuna fight… made me realize what I want, and that's not it." Madara sneered. "… I… I don't want to risk ruining my bond with my own brother by moving out and… end up in a situation likely to this one."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"I mean… look at you two; you're only fighting because you hope to lessen the pain there comes with it…" Izuna frowned, but saw his boyfriend's point nonetheless. He was about to defend them (Madara and he), but was interrupted yet again only this time by Madara.

"You can't cancel the deal! Izuna's the greatest roommate you can get!" Tobirama raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh? What does he do?"

"He… he leaves a small note about the stuff he believes I'll be interested in, whether it's movies/television, books or magazines; it doesn't matter!" Tobirama smiled interestedly.

"Nice. What else?"

"He… he writes small messages on the mirror in the bathroom, when I'm bathing or actually just all in all in general. And… and he stays to entertain me while I'm bathe or other stuff. "

"That's nice."

"And… and he let's me in on everything. Everything that happens in his life, every secret, _everything_." Izuna smiled sweetly.

"You are my brother…"

"And when I stay up late at night to handle the damn paperwork he covers me with a blanket."

"I don't want you to be cold..."

"And… and when I told him I was moving, he… he was so supportive. He was so damn understandable. All ready to let me move for my own happiness…" Madara had by now let go of the Senju, and looked softly at his brother. "He's… he's… he's amazing." Izuna felt himself slowly tearing up.

"Aniki…"

"You're too lucky to have him wanting to move in with him…"

"I know…" Tobirama breathed slowly, smiling. "I'm way too lucky to be granted with such a beauty."

"Hn."

-The destined day-

"B-bye, Aniki…" Izuna sniffed, hugging his brother close. They (Hashirama and Madara) were just about to leave the apartment for real. Madara clutched his hair.

"Bye, Izu…" he muttered sadly, as he returned the hug. "I'll see you Saturday." Izuna clutched him tighter, and smiled.

"Yeah…" They then departed slowly, but quickly hugged each other tightly once again. "… Oh, this is ridiculous; I'm going to see you again soon." Izuna said quietly, but it didn't work; he hugged his brother over and over again. "But… you're always welcome here, Aniki, any time." Madara smiled and ruffled his hair.

"So are you at my place, Izu, so are you." Izuna hugged him tightly yet again.

**Ten minutes later**

"Izu?" Tobirama called, noticing his boyfriend's sudden absence. He had been right at his side just a minute ago when their brothers' left… "Where are you? Babe? Oh, there you are!" he smiled when finding him in Madara's old room, but it quickly disappeared when seeing his raven's face. It was filled with sorrow. "… What's wrong…?"

"… He really left…" Izuna mumbled quietly, but the sorrow was clear. The Senju came up behind him, sneaking his arms around his waist. "…It feels so empty…"

"I know…" Tobirama whispered, kissing his raven on the neck affectionly. "But luckily you'll see him again on Saturday."

"Yeah…" Izuna smiled, but it was yet filled with sorrow just like with every other parts of him.

"…"

"… You must feel empty too…"

"…?"

"… With Hashirama-san moving too and all…"

"… Yeah… But I just haven't realized it yet…"

"… Hn…"

"…"

"…" Izuna frowned, when Tobirama started kissing him on different places of his head and neck. Izuna groaned slightly annoyed.

"… Tobi, stop…! You're _not_ getting sympathy-sex."

"…"

… **I know the painful emptiness from when my sister moved…**** (Cry)! **

**xD Sex is the man's answer to everything… xP **


End file.
